


Après le désespoir

by Constance_colombara



Series: Nagito : chance ou malchance au Pic de l'Espoir ? [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dead All Along, Gen, Komaeda Nagito Gets Therapy, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_colombara/pseuds/Constance_colombara
Summary: Nagito cherche des réponses après son réveil de la simulation(spoile pour DR2, DR3 et ma série Chance ou malchance au Pic de l'Espoir)
Series: Nagito : chance ou malchance au Pic de l'Espoir ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984121





	Après le désespoir

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue pour une nouvelle one-shot sur mon personnage préféré. En faisant du roleplay avec une amie et une de ses réactions en jouant le rôle de Nagito m'a marquée. J'ai alors voulu écrire de mon côté une prolongation de cette réaction. Voici le Wattpad de mon amie : https://www.wattpad.com/user/TeamLunya

-Je me demandais quelque chose depuis que je suis réveillé, pourquoi le désespoir m’a-t-il frappé aussi durement mais que les autres ont pu garder espoir ?

-C’est une question à laquelle vous devriez répondre seul. Vous seul vous connaissez assez bien pour en connaître la réponse, moi je ne peux faire que des suppositions.

-Mais vous avez des suppositions éclairées en tant que psychiatre ultime ?

-Nagito, vous êtes un jeune homme brillant. Je sais que c’est une vérité dure à accepter mais vous la connaissez au fond de vous.

Nagito regarda ses mains comme pour y déceler un indice.

-Pouvez-vous au moins m’orienter ?

-Cela doit venir de vous. Mais je peux guider vos réflexions.

-Je suis plus sensible au désespoir. Akane a vécu dans la pauvreté mais elle est parvenue à faire de son origine une source de force. Elle est une ultime. Peut-être que si j’avais eu un vrai talent ? Quelqu’un d’aussi faible et sans valeur que moi ne pouvait que succomber au désespoir.

-Votre talent est celui d’un ultime.

-La chance n’est pas un vrai talent. De plus je n’ai aucun contrôle dessus.

-Ce n’est pas en vous dépréciant que vous allez trouver la réponse à votre question.

-Peut-être que mon espoir n’est pas assez grand ? 

-Comment pouvez-vous mesure l’intensité de l’espoir ?

-C’est simple, plus une situation est désespérante plus l’espoir pour la vaincre est grand. Si on reprend Akane en exemple, on peut voir que son espoir est grand.

-Vous pensez que sa situation de base définit son espoir actuel ?

-Peut-être faudrait-il comparer à une situation plus récente ? Elle a perdu Nidai dans la simulation mais la retrouvé bien vivant par la suite. Au final son espoir a triomphé de sa mort. J’avais si tord quand je disais que l’espoir de Nidai n’avait pas vaincu celui de Gundham. Mais nous étions tous des désespoirs ultimes. Les rémanents du désespoir comme on nous appelait.

-On vous a expliqué ce qui vous a plongé dans le désespoir, il me semble.

-Oui, la mort de Chiaki mélangée à une vidéo hypnotisante. Nous étions tous rassemblés devant Junko mais aucun d’entre nous ne pouvait faire un pas pour l’arrêter elle ou la vidéo qu’elle diffusait. Et on l’a vue mourir, elle qui nous avait tous tendu la main, elle qui avait été si gentille avec nous. Elle qui nous était si précieuse.

-Ne voyez-vous donc pas un pattern dans votre vie ? Dans cette situation et votre passé ?

-Qu’entendez-vous par là ?

-Je vous ai montré le chemin, à vous de l’emprunter.

-Ma naissance était synonyme de chance dans un mois maudit. Ma vie a été martelée par mon cycle de chance. J’ai découvert trop tard que ma chance tuait les gens qui n’avaient pas suffisamment d’espoir pour les garder en vie. Pourtant, mes camarades qui sombrés dans le désespoir ont survécu pour la plupart. A l’exception de Chiaki. Chikai sur qui je plaçais tant d’espoir.

-Je vois que vous n’arrivez toujours pas à saisir ce que j’essaie de vous dire. Peut-être n’êtes-vous pas prêt ?

-Je veux savoir pourtant.

-La question n’est pas de savoir mais de pouvoir. Pouvez-vous envisager la vie sans votre dichotomie d’espoir et de désespoir ?

-Un aveugle peut-il distinguer les couleurs ?

Alors l’illusion de Sato Chiba se dissipa, laissant Nagito seul.

-Un vieux souvenir, une personne de plus que ma chance m’a prise.


End file.
